Bus Stop
by chesterwithacoontail
Summary: Teenaged Lovino runs away from home, going wherever his feet carry him. He meets college student Antonio who takes him in, and they begin to grow close. Well, as close as Lovino will allow. Gakuen but not really. Possible limes, but no lemons! T, just to be safe. Curse words starred out. Spamano AU.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters/countries in it. And just so you know, I don't think you should go home with strangers, even if they're as nice as Toni.

.

.

.

Lovino stomped along the sidewalk noisily, kicking chunks of slushy snow out of his way. The dim streetlights made everything look more shiny and wet than usual. But he was not paying attention to this. He just kept walking, his head low. The bus stop wasn't much farther, thank goodness. It was too d*** cold to be very far away. The silence of the night in town like this was too much. There had to be _some_ kind of sound. He considered humming to himself, but that was stupid. And someone could hear. Maybe he could listen to some music. But his ipod was buried somewhere in his bag, and it would be too annoying to dig out. So he kept walking in silence.

"Hey, what're you doing out so late, kid?" a nearby voice asked suddenly, making Lovino jump a little and freeze. Not that he was scared, of course.

"Walking. What's it look like, dumba**?" He saw a slender figure step out of an alley to his right. A man taller than him, with shaggy blonde hair and stubble on his chin. He wore a cream colored peacoat and a red scarf that hung loosely around his neck. He smelled of alcohol.

"Shouldn't be out alone at this hour," the man said, not really slurring any words.

"I can do whatever the h*** I feel like. Leave me alone, pervert," he snapped, walking again.

"Aw, don't be like that~ I'll walk with you-"

"No you will _not_." He turned around to look the man straight in the eye, glaring at him hard.

The man was quiet for a moment. When he spoke again, it was a simple, "Yeah, whatever," and he turned back, shuffling away quietly. Lovino hoped no one else would get bothered by a creep like him. He went back to walking, again waiting out the silence. Weren't there any cars in this stupid town? Why was it so d*** silent? He didn't know. He didn't care. All he wanted was to get to that bus stop. Then he could think about other things. And he kept moving, not paying much attention to anything. Left foot, right foot. Slip on a patch of ice. Hit a shoulder on the concrete. Lovino groaned as he lay on the cold ground. The padded fluff of his coat didn't help cushion the fall much, but it was better than nothing. He just couldn't do _anything_ right, could he? Couldn't even walk properly. Sighing, he pushed himself back up and walked a bit slower. After tripping over an uneven piece of sidewalk and an old bottle on the ground, he eventually made it to his destination. Relieved to have that little bit of comfort, he stepped around the plastic, advertisement-covered wall around the bus bench. There was someone else there. Another man, with brown hair that curled at the edges of his face, which was smashed against the wall opposite him. Was he asleep? Lovino didn't want to wake him. Maybe he was another drunk pervert. Or a hobo. Or maybe he was dead. Whatever the case, Lovino stayed as far from him as he could in the small space. Pulling the bag off his shoulders, he sat down and held it in his lap, hugging it to his chest as if it would warm him. It did not. Not that it surprised him.

Bored, he peeked out the corner of his eye at the person across from him. There was some movement. So he wasn't dead. Yay. That was sarcasm, if you couldn't tell. _As long as he doesn't mess with me, there won't be a problem_, he thought. _And as long as that bus gets here soon._ He sat, still in silence, excluding the slow breaths that he could now hear coming from his slumbering companion. He lifted his wrist to check the time, but remembered that his watch broke, and he'd left it behind. He hoped he hadn't missed the bus… No, he couldn't have. It would've driven by him at some point. Was it late? Or was he early? Ugh. He leaned back against the back of the bench, ignoring the fact that it was probably covered in old gum and who knows what else. He moved his feet around, scratching them over the tiny ice crystals that were everywhere. A cold drop fell onto his shoe. He looked up to see the icicles that hung from the roof, dripping occasionally. The sound of their steady drips falling to whatever was below them was making him tired. No wonder that other guy fell asleep. Lovino let his eyelids fall closed and his head lean back as far as it could go. He was not a light sleeper by any means, so he couldn't allow himself to drift off. He thought of warm things. Pizza, spaghetti, garlic bread, tomato soup… D*** it, this was making him hungry. He thought of the sun, falling on his grandfather's garden. The river he and his brother would swim in during summer. Opening the house windows to let in a breeze because the air conditioner broke.

Lovino inhaled deeply. Reminiscing wasn't making this any easier. He let out the breath and opened his eyes. He stared straight at the building across the street from him. A small craft store, one that he'd been to with his brother many times over the years. Again with the reminiscing? Bringing his left hand up, he rubbed his face, trying to wake himself. Around that time, a faint growling, sighing noise came from a short ways away. He lifted his head as the bus came into view. Lovino stood and put his bag back on, and the machine stopped in front of him. He quickly hopped on, putting his fare into the slot, and sat down on one of the seats in the middle of the bus.

"Antonio!" the bus driver called out the door. Who was Antonio? He looked out the window and saw the sleeping man rouse some. "Toni, come on!" the driver called again. When the man recognized what was happening, he got up and on the bus.

"Sorry for the trouble," Antonio said with a smile.

The driver nodded and said, "Try to stay awake next time." Antonio paid and sat down five seats ahead of Lovino. They sat quietly, watching as only three other people got on and off. In what seemed like only a matter of minutes, the bus was stopped yet again, and the Antonio character got off. The driver turned around and said to Lovino, "This is the last stop. You have to get off here."

_Here?_ Lovino thought. He had been waiting to see something like a cheap motel to stay in, but hadn't seen anything of the sort. If there was no other choice, he'd probably have to keep walking until he found some place to stay. But if that's what it took, that's what he'd do. So he got up and stepped out onto the sidewalk in some place he'd never been before. He was only a little nervous, but he would never say that out loud. He glanced around, taking in the area. The bus growled again as it drove off, and when it was gone, a voice that he sort of recognized said, "Hey, I didn't know you lived out this way! We could be neighbors!" Lovino looked back to see Antonio, who walked up to him and smiled cheerfully.

"I don't live around here."

"Oh? Then why are you here? Are you meeting someone?" His smile did not fade any.

"No." Lovino did not want to talk to a stranger about something like this, but he didn't come across as a creep. Then again, he was sleeping on a bus bench.

"Then can I ask what you're doing here?"

He thought about whether or not he should say honestly. Maybe this guy could point him toward a motel. Or maybe he was a perverted serial killer. It could happen. Whatever, it'd be less stressful than going back. "Looking for a place to stay. Can you tell me if there's a motel nearby?"

His expression changed to one of worry. "You don't have a place to stay? You can stay at my place!" Well, that wasn't creepy in the slightest. Sarcasm again. But, also again, he preferred a stranger's house to his own. "The motels are miles away, it'd take way too long to get there tonight. If you really want to go somewhere tomorrow, we can take the bus to wherever else you want to go. It's Friday, so I don't have classes tomorrow. I go to the college across town." Sounded reasonable enough. College students did often let friends stay with them, to have some company, but he wasn't a friend. Though this guy didn't come across as threatening. Just odd.

"I suppose. Only for tonight." Hopefully he wouldn't need to stay any longer than one night.

"Cool! I'm Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo," he said, regaining his smile. He stuck out his hand. "But you can call me whatever you want."

"Lovino Vargas," Lovino replied, shaking the hand. "Don't call me any stupid nicknames and we'll get along fine."

"Noted. So off to my place we go!" Antonio said in a sing-song voice, beginning to walk. "Wait, do you need anything first? There's a little grocery store around the corner from my place."

"If you have food, I'm not worried about much else." That was pretty true. The kid could down a week's worth of food in a day, and still be hungry. But he wasn't terribly picky about other things. He didn't ask for much, but if someone offered to do something for him, he rarely turned them down.

"I have tons of food. I enjoy cooking, so I can make you almost anything." They walked for roughly ten minutes, talking about recipes and food-related topics all the way to Antonio's apartment. "Here she is~" he sang, opening the front door. "My unit is number 6*." Antonio led Lovino down the warm hall to his unit, which was on the first floor. He pulled some keys from his pocket and unlocked the two locks on his door, opening it and going in, turning on a light. Lovino followed cautiously, half expecting to step on a trap door that sent him falling to his death in a dark pit filled with pikes. It happened all the time in movies. Antonio locked his door again. "Alright, since you're the guest, you can take my room and I'll take the couch. My room's that door on the right, and-"

"Wait a second," Lovino interrupted. "I'm not taking your room. If I knew you well, I might, but it's kinda weird to sleep in a stranger's bedroom."

"Oh. Well, you don't have to, I guess. But if you change your mind the option will still stand. And we aren't strangers anymore!" Lovino disagreed, but he didn't feel like arguing about that. He was too hungry to waste time with that.

"The bathroom's across from my room. Kitchen's through here," he said, pointing forward. He turned on a lamp beside the door and took off his coat, draping it over a chair. Lovino stood, just barely through the doorway, uncertain of what he should do. "You can put your stuff anywhere," Antonio said, noticing the stillness of his guest.

"Should I take off my shoes?" Was that all he could manage? Pathetic, but whatever.

"If you want to. You don't have to. I was going to heat up some soup for myself, but if you want anything else, just name it." He walked into the kitchen, looking over his shoulder at Lovino.

"What kind of soup do you have?" He set his bag down beside the couch and unzipped his jacket, putting it on the bag and slipping out of his shoes beside it.

"Tomato." Lovino perked up at the thought, and his mouth watered.

"I'll take as much as you're willing to give me." He unlaced his boots and pulled them off, and then went into the kitchen after Antonio.

"Eat until you're full." He got two bowls out of a cupboard and two spoons from a drawer, and opened a few cans, pouring them into the bowls.

"That could be a while. You'd run out of soup before I run out of room to put it." Antonio laughed, but didn't say anything more about it. He put the soups in the microwave, setting the time, and sat down at the table, bringing the spoons.

"Sit." Lovino pulled out a chair and sat. "I know it's really none of my business, but can I ask why you needed a place to stay?"

Lovino sighed. If this person was letting him take up his couch and eat his food, he should at least let him know why. "I ran away."

"Oh? Why? Ah, you don't have to answer that." He looked at the spoons and picked up one. He spun it between his fingers.

"It's okay. I just can't stand the way they all treat me."

"You weren't… harmed, were you?" Lovino looked him in they eyes.

"No, nothing like that. They just make me feel like I'm nothing. My brother is better than me at everything and our grandpa likes him better. He never pays attention to me unless he's yelling at me for doing something wrong." The microwave ding rang loud in the small room. Antonio went to retrieve their late supper.

"Can't you talk to some friends about it? The school counsellor?" He set the bowls down and put a spoon in each, pushing Lovino's to him.

"What friends? Nobody at my school cares. They don't like me. They're all stuck up f***ers. The counsellor is biased and thinks I should act just like my brother." He ate his soup quickly. "Got any crackers?"

"Just ran out. We can get some tomorrow if you'll be here."

Lovino didn't answer. He ate, and Antonio did the same.

Afterward, they went to the couch to watch some TV. "Got any favorite shows?" Antonio asked.

"Not really. I don't watch much TV."

"What do you do to entertain yourself?" Why did he have to word it like that? He didn't know how to answer that…

"Nothing." There. Close enough.

"Sounds boring." Lovino shrugged. "Would you rather we go somewhere? For a walk, prank my neighbors, rent a movie?"

He considered those options. It was too cold and dark for a walk. He didn't want to prank anyone, because if they called the cops, he would be sent back home. A movie… Maybe. But he didn't really know many good movies. And he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stay awake. "None of those sound good. Got any better ideas?"

Antonio tapped his bottom lip in thought. "Hmm…" He stared at the wall for a minute. Two minutes. Lovino was getting more bored.

"What do _you_ do for fun around here?"

His voice woke Antonio from his trance. "Oh! I um, usually hang out with my best friends, but Francis is out drinking and Gilbert said he didn't feel like doing anything tonight."

"Don't you have any other friends?"

He laughed. A sound that was getting more familiar. "Some, but they aren't as fun as Francis and Gilbert." He leaned back into the cushions, stretching his arms out on the back of the couch. "Don't suppose you know anybody around here, huh?"

"That supposition is correct."

Another laugh. "That isn't a word I hear often."

Lovino also leaned back into the cushions. "What time is it, anyway?"

Antonio pulled a mobile from his pocket and checked the time. "Almost midnight."

"S***. I'm gonna be so tired tomorrow."

"I don't mind if you sleep in. I always do that on weekends."

"Guess so." That didn't even make sense in context. Lovino blamed it on the late hour.

"I'll bring out some blankets and pillows. How many do you want?"

"How many blankets or how many pillows?"

"Both."

"I don't care. Maybe two of each."

"You got it." He went to his room and brought back two fluffy pillows, a sheet and a quilt. "These should do."

"Yeah. Guess I'll go to sleep now." He took the items and looked around the room with tired eyes.

"Okay. I'll sleep in a bit, I want clean up in my room some first, so I hope the noise won't keep you up."

Lovino just nodded and rubbed at his eyes, which Antonio took as a sign for him to get going. He called out a cheery 'sleep well' before closing his door. It was then that he noticed the lights were still on. He got up and flipped the switch on the wall as well as the button on the lamp. He sat back on the couch and stretched his weary limbs with a groan falling out of his mouth alongside it. He shook out the blankets and put the pillows where he needed them, sprawling out on the couch. Normally he'd have taken off most, if not all, of his clothes. But with a stranger in the area, it wouldn't be very wise. Lovino closed his eyes and waited to fall victim to the sandman's handiwork.

.

.

.

* His unit number is six because a really great soccer/futbol player for Spain is number six. Wiki: Xavi.

By the way, I'm sorry for putting the asterisks up there if they bother you (By that, I mean the single ones to indicate a note at the bottom, as well as the multiple ones to hide curse words from Lovi's mouth that desperately needs Orbit. Delicious kudos to you if you got that.). I know some people dislike when that's done, and my apologies if this chapter seems rushed.

Reviews would inspire me to be a better person in general. Boosting self-esteem and all that nonsense. Don't you want to help poor ol' Ches to feel good about himself/herself? (But I'm also a slow writer, so bear with me, por favor.)

One last thing. If you see any kind of error in my story, profile, anything, TELL ME. I hate typos like Death the Kid hates asymmetry.


	2. Chapter 2

You guys, I can't even describe just how amazing you made me feel. I fangasmed all over the internet and to my family and friends. You deserve so many hugs! Will virtual hugs do? *sends them out to all readers and followers* And I cannot apologize enough for being so very late with this chapter.

I don't own Hetalia, Prego, or anything worth a lot of money. Except my vehicle. She's a sweetheart.

.

.

.

Lovino awoke semi-comfortably with the sun warming his face as its rays cut through thin curtains that didn't do much good in protecting all the things inside from the light. He inhaled deeply and took in the scent of... PineSol? His eyes snapped open and he turned over to see where he was. When he found that the place was entirely unfamiliar, he began to get a bit scared. Not that he'd ever say it aloud. A clattering sound came from the kitchen, and he saw a brunette man picking up some pots and pans from the floor while trying to keep a mop from falling over. All at once, the memories from the previous night shoved their way back into his mind, and he flopped back into the couch with a groan.

"Ah, did I wake you? I'm sorry~" said Antonio.

"What the h*** are you _doing_?"

Antonio laughed nervously. "Um, I spilled my cereal all over the floor, so I tried mopping it up but I tripped on the corner of the chair and tried catching myself on the door of the cabinet, but then the mop hit my head and I went to grab it and that made me fall back again, and I accidentally kicked the pots so they went everywhere..."

Lovino covered his face with his hands and sighed again. "You're an absurdly clumsy ba*****, you know that?" He ran his fingers through his hair, realizing how oily it felt. "Hey, where's your bathroom? I need a shower pretty bad."

Pushing himself up, Antonio walked into the living room so he could point down the short hall. "Down there, on the left." Lovino remembered that he had been told that the previous night and felt a bit stupid for asking. But he blamed the early hour. Speaking of.

"What time is it?"

Antonio stepped back into his kitchen to look at a clock on the wall. "About ten 'til noon."

"...G********."

"Something wrong? Did you need to be somewhere?" He tilted his head to the side a bit.

"No..." Lovino rubbed his temples and got off the couch. "I just didn't mean to sleep so late, especially at someone else's place."

"It's okay, there's still time for lunch." …What?

"What does lunch have to do with anything?"

"Well you slept through breakfast. I thought you were upset about that."

Oh. "That's not what I meant at all, idiot. Just... Never mind. Have fun with your mops, I'm taking a shower." He picked up his bag and walked as best he could toward the bathroom.

"Towels are under the sink," Antonio called out.

.

One shower later, Lovino wandered back to the couch, hair still dripping on his face. "Oi, Antonio! Don't you own a hairdryer?"

Antonio popped out of the kitchen, a banana in one hand and an orange in the other. "Broke last week. Want some fruit?"

Wiping off his forehead and drying his hand on his jeans he replied, "Sure. Got any kiwis?"

"I think I do have some, as a matter of fact." He disappeared again, returning with two kiwis in one hand and a tomato in the other. Lovino froze.

"How did you know I like raw tomatoes?" Oh God. Was this guy really a stalker?! 'Cause really, how many people ate tomatoes raw? …Don't answer that.

"What? This was for me. You also like raw tomatoes? I'll get you one!" And with that, he set the fruits down on the coffee table and trotted back to the kitchen. _Holy s***._ Lovino knew that he was rather paranoid, but he was in a new place, staying with someone he barely knew. "Hey, you can have the ones on the table there. Anything to drink?"

Lovino was speechless. But it was just coincidence. No reason to freak out in front of a guy you just met, right? Yeah. Just coincidence. "Uh... Milk?"

"Gotcha." He brought in a cup that had red and yellow stripes around it full of milk, along with his own tomato, and set it on the table next to the fruit. Then he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a rag that Lovino hadn't noticed before, and sat on the couch next to him. He set the rag on his lap and pulled another item from his pocket. He opened the littled knife -_HOLY F*** A KNIFE_- and cut the tomato above the rag. _The ba***** is trying to scare the s*** outta me._ Lovino just stared at his fruit, entirely unsure of what to do now. "Aren'tcha gonna eat?"

Lovino jumped. "What?" He half spat out the word.

"Um I said are you gonna eat?"

"Oh, uh..." Could the food be poisoned? "Can I have a piece of that tomato?"

Antonio looked down at the one he was currently eating. "Yeah, but why this one?"

"It... looks riper. Than that one." He pointed at the one on the table.

"...If you say so." He cut off a few slices and moved the rag to sit in between them, so it could catch the juice from both of their partial tomatoes. He held out the slices over the rag.

"Thanks," Lovino muttered, taking them. He carefully put the first piece in his mouth and chewed. _Not bad... Certainly not the best tomato I've had, but it's not bad._ He ate silently, waiting for whatever Antonio might do or say next. After maybe five minutes, he looked over at him. Asleep. Lovino facepalmed. "Don't just fall asleep when you have a guest!"

"Guh! Wha- What happened?" Antonio shouted as he sat bolt upright and looked around quickly. The sudden movement surprised Lovino greatly, and he had to take a moment to catch his breath. "Ah, I'm really sorry to have scared you! I just... don't do well when awoken with loud noises."

"No s***!" Lovino snapped, leaning forward. "And I wasn't scared! You just surprised me!"

"Same difference." He stood up to stretch, causing the knife to fall off his lap. Lovino looked down at it. "Oh, right." Antonio bent over and picked it up, and Lovino watched. He noticed the guy's size as he stood back up and closed the small blade into its little cover. He must be a full head taller than Lovino. Unless you counted the curl. Which, when he could get it to stand straight up, could possibly make him taller. His eyes traveled over Antonio more. He took in his forest green knit sweater with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and his dark blue jeans, all of which fit his body shape very-

_D*****, why am I thinking about his body shape of all things?! I don't even know this guy..._

As Lovino thought this, another thought snuck in behind it. _But it'd be nice to get to know him._

He shook his head as if to shake out the thought. Who'd want to get to know an idiot like this anyway? Not him, no way. He needed to start a conversation outside his head.

Antonio beat him to the punch. "Want to go up to town? I need to get some stuff if you're gonna stay a while. What kinds of foods do you like?"

"Pasta. Tomatoes. Anything Italian will be fine."

"Ha ha! Just pick things as we pass them."

"This doesn't mean I'm staying, though!" What was the point in saying that? He had nowhere else to go yet.

"If you do go, I'll just have plenty of extra food. No worries."

Lovino sighed and stood next to him. "Whatever. Let's just go already." He shook his hair some more, flinging off droplets on Antonio, who put up a hand to shield his face. They pulled on light jackets and stepped out into the windy winter afternoon. On the way to the nearest small-name store, Antonio made small talk to keep away awkward silences. Lovino learned that his new housemate was born in Spain and his parents moved to America with him when he was ten. His mother had known English as well as every widely-used language and dialect spoken in Spain, and some Japanese, so he learned those from her while he was still very young. He had left home for college right after finishing high school and was studying culinary arts as well as agriculture.

"You go to college for cooking and stuff, yet you eat soup from a can at home?" Lovino snorted.

"I was always good with food, but I don't usually make anything special for myself. If I have guests, though, I'll make almost anything, as I told you before."

They talked the rest of the way about the best way to make dishes that involved tomatoes, and whether or not Prego was all it was cracked up to be, and when they got there, they argued over whether or not to buy it.

"It's not authentic Italian! It doesn't taste the same - I would know!"

"It doesn't have to be perfect, Lovi. It'll be fine. And it doesn't have to taste the way you're used to for it to be Italian."

"If you consider eating a lie _fine_, then go right ahead and use up your money on it. And _do not _call me Lovi."

Antonio got multiple kinds of pasta, some sauce, milk, a few soft drinks, and some cereal. While Lovino made his final decision on whether or not to get extra tomatoes, Antonio went on to the check-out counter. When Lovino made it to the line his host was almost done in, lone tomato in hand, he cut in front of some guy, who snapped at him in anger. Antonio heard the commotion and tried to talk through the situation with the displeased shopper. "No need to get upset. It's a short line. He's not buying much, so it's not like he'd make you wait long."

"That's not the point! It's rude and I have work to do!"

"If it's really that big a deal, just move back, Lovi."

"Don't call me that!" Lovino obviously didn't want to pick a fight with the other guy, mainly because he just looked big and scary. But he really did want to tell him off for getting so worked up over something so simple. So he moved back behind him and made it to the counter without any other incidents. The cashier read out the total and Lovino pulled some bills from his wallet. At that time, he got splashed with guilt. He should've offered to help pay for some of what Antonio bought for him. He was going to eat it, after all. Maybe he could pay him back when he got a job.

The walk back was more quiet. Every glance Lovino stole at Antonio made him wonder just why he was always so smiley. It was as if he didn't know how to be unhappy. This confused Lovino. He new from experience that moving to a new place was hard, especially to a new country. Could Antonio really not be more sour about life? Was their nothing that bothered him? That could be a challenge for Lovino to accept: find out what makes this idot stop smiling.

"Can I ask you something sorta personal?" the idiot asked, breaking the previous silence.

Lovino scowled. "You can ask it, but I might not answer. Or I might just lie."

"Ah, well... I don't want to make you lie just because you don't want to tell me something. If you don't want to answer, just say so. Don't lie, please."

"Fine."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"That's not really personal. But if I had a partner, I wouldn't be running away to stay with strangers, now would I? My life's not that great, dumba**."

Antonio laughed. "I guess that's true. Do you want a girlfriend?"

Lovino had to think about how to answer that. He was already pretty sure that he was bi, but he looked at every person differently. Some people were just eye candy, but he wasn't... _attracted_ to them, per se. If he told Antonio that he did want a girlfriend, that might imply that he was only interested in females. And that wasn't necessarily true. Some girls were repulsive to him, even if they looked beautiful, and the same was true for guys. He replied with the only answer he could think to use. "I don't know."

"Do you want a boyfriend, then?"

Now if he said yes to this, it could imply that he was just gay. "I don't know," he repeated.

"Okay. Just wondering."

"Why?"

Antonio looked at him, eyebrows raised a bit. "Hm? Why what?"

"Why do you care if I'm with anyone?"

"Well, if I had a partner, I'd want to see them whenever I could. I figured that if you had someone, you'd be missing them, so I was going to say that we could go to their house for a while if you wanted."

"Oh." Lovino felt his heart droop a little. _What was I expecting? For him to say, "Well, I could be your boyfriend!" No. I don't like him. Even if I did, I have to learn what makes him unhappy, and being with him would probably ruin the relationship when I make him sad._

"Heeeeeey! Toni!" Lovino jumped at the sudden voice. He turned around to see a beat-up car of some sort slow to roll beside them. Out of the passenger window hung a young man with awfully pale skin and even paler hair. His right arm waved wildly at Antonio. As they got nearer, Lovino could see the driver, who looked familiar...

"Gil! Franny!" Antonio's smile widened. "What're you guys doing around here?"

"Going to you visit at your place! Hop in, we'll drive ya the rest of the way."

The Spaniard turned back to Lovino, smile still bigger than normal for him. "These are my best friends." He opened the back door and put down his groceries before taking the ones from Lovino's hands and putting them in, too. "Come on," he said, taking the hand Lovino hadn't stuffed in a pocket.

Lovino reluctantly joined the party, sitting quietly next to Antonio. Something was off about that driver. He was familiar, for sure, but he couldn't... "Ah!" He gasped. "You're that guy!"

"What?" the other three asked in unison.

"Blonde guy! You were outside that bar last night! You're that pervert!" Lovino spoke with wide eyes, terrified, furious with himself for forgetting him, and getting in a car with such a person.

Antonio and the pale one busted out laughing. Lovino was now furious with them. Why would they laugh at this? Why were they friends with a creep?! The blonde one spoke. "I am not a pervert! You're that kid that was wandering around last night?"

"I was not _wandering_. I was going to the bus stop. Not like I was lost. But you were acting like a stalker, trying to follow me!"

"It's not that I was trying to stalk you!" he whined. "I think it's wrong to let someone as young and handsome as you be out so late by yourself. Who knows what could happen to you?"

"_You_ could happen."

"Ouch. That was a low blow, kid." The blonde looked at Lovino through the rearview mirror, doing his best to look truly offended.

Lovino looked to Antonio. "Why are you friends with someone like that?"

Before Antonio could answer, the other one spoke up again. "It really is unawesome of you to accuse someone you just met of being …well, everything you accused him of being."

"I have the right to have an opinion," Lovino snapped.

"I'm not saying you don't! You just need to chill! We aren't criminals. Well, everyone's broken a law or two, but we aren't bad guys!" How comforting.

"I don't even want to know what laws you've broken..."

"...You probably don't, actually." Oh s***.

.

.

.

**So all of you know, I'm terrible with plots. I have no sense of direction. In writing, and in life. If this to does not continue to grow in entertainment factors, you cannot say you haven't been warned at some point, because I just go with whatever my mind says, without planning any of this. …And am I the only one who chuckles when people say, "low blow"? …And have you noticed how bad I am at separating/ending chapters?**

Just putting this out there in case anyone is interested, which if you're reading this, you probably are. I know of a couple of good (American!) yaoi/BL webcomics, along with a few that are not yaoi. Toss me a message if you want to know the sites/names of the best ones. Also, if you know of any good comics, American, Japanese, Korean, or any other, I'd love to read them as well! That would be a nice trade, don't you think? Since I'm a comic geek, but not as brilliant as Sheldon Cooper.

I've had time to write, but when I sit down to do it, nothing flows. It's only around, say, 3 in the morning that I am able to drain anything out of this squishy cranial organ. So again, I'm terribly sorry for the wait, but I blame the block. Along with the fact that we found a place to live fairly recently, and it's been very... hectic.

And guys. There was a typo in the first chapter. I fixed it. But that was before you, Ally, so no worries. You didn't miss it.


End file.
